October 15, 2015/Chat log
7:07 Loving77 hi jony 7:07 Williamm258 hi jony 7:07 Cfljony22 hey peep hey will hey silly 7:07 Dragonian King hey jony 7:08 Cfljony22 @Peep thats pretty much every show in existance Young kid falling in love with an adult lol 7:13 Williamm258 my favorite character is Mabel 7:16 Cfljony22 my favorite character is bill Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:21 Williamm258 hi lily 7:21 Flower1470 Hey Jony Silly and Will Sup Peep\ 7:21 Dragonian King hi lily 7:23 Cfljony22 hey lily 7:27 Flower1470 I need a picture of a cute dinosaur Does anybody have any ideas 7:29 Cfljony22 i got one ill send it to u on skype what do u think 7:31 Flower1470 Um I would like more ideas please 7:36 Dragonian King http://www.mariowiki.com/Gallery:Yoshi pick one 7:37 Cfljony22 too much yashi 7:37 Flower1470 I dont like him too much :/ 7:39 Williamm258 i love yashi 7:39 Cfljony22 8/8 too much yashi 7:43 Dragonian King why dont you like yoshi?!?!?!??! are you crazy?!?! 7:43 Williamm258 i do 7:44 Flower1470 he's not cute You have been banned by Dragonian King. 7:44 Loving77 OOO 7:45 Cfljony22 nah WAR HAS BEEN DECLARED 7:46 Dragonian King i think she ragequit Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:47 Flower1470 rude Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:47 Dragonian King rude 7:48 Flower1470 you started it 7:49 Dragonian King no you started it by not liking yoshi no yoshi-disliking opinions allowed 7:49 Flower1470 o 7:51 Cfljony22 yashi sucks 7:52 Williamm258 no he is not Cfljony22 has been banned by Dragonian King (undo). Dragonian King has ended the Chat ban for Cfljony22. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:52 Cfljony22 who is yashi anyways . 7:52 Dragonian King yoshi* he's from mario 7:52 Cfljony22 never heard of him 7:52 Dragonian King dude do you live under ar ock a rock* he has his own games and everything 7:54 Cfljony22 http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/sarcasm 7:54 Flower1470 lol 7:57 Dragonian King oh (keelover) 8:00 Flower1470 Wikia is really glitching nowadays :/ 8:00 Cfljony22 cough skype cough 8:02 Dragonian King no 8:03 Williamm258 bro why do you not like Skype 8:04 Dragonian King because :P 8:08 Cfljony22 let me here your arguement on why wiki is better then chat 8:09 Dragonian King because skype doesn't have (downsizer) 8:10 Cfljony22 yeah they do 8:10 Dragonian King no they don't 8:11 Cfljony22 yaeh 8:11 Dragonian King you know how i know? 8:12 Cfljony22 you know how i know that you know that i know they do? 8:13 Dragonian King just ask how i know 8:13 Cfljony22 im good 8:13 Dragonian King ill tell you anyway i know that they don't have it because i made it myself :D 8:15 Cfljony22 they have it 8:15 Dragonian King show me proof 8:16 Cfljony22 ok 8:16 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VBDXOkcCuA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnXwrxQsvhY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_EEw6VhZrk bro lily peep jony 8:16 Cfljony22 just gotta make a skype so i can send it to u 8:16 Dragonian King hahahaha nice try 8:17 Cfljony22 well if u dont want to see it thats your problem therefor your arguement is invalid 8:18 Dragonian King you can take a picture of you using it and upload it on the wiki welp i didn't need to sleep tonight 8:19 Cfljony22 buddy your talking to an insomnatic 8:19 Dragonian King i'm talking about will's clips 8:20 Williamm258 How many did you watch 8:21 Dragonian King i chickened out after the first one 8:22 Williamm258 There supposed to be creepy 8:22 Flower1470 SHE'S HEEEEEERRRREEEEEE 8:23 Williamm258 did you ever watch the clip to days ago 8:24 Dragonian King which one was that 8:26 Williamm258 The one with a pink dog in it 8:26 Dragonian King oh that one nope I chickened out of that too 8:27 Williamm258 oh come on 8:28 Dragonian King i'm a wimp okay? :( 8:29 Flower1470 I finally read an email from Wikia that I got in February of 2013 8:29 Cfljony22 only you 8:30 Williamm258 no you are not now go watch the clips now 8:33 Cfljony22 well 8:34 Williamm258 I handle the clips so you should be able to watch it 8:41 Dragonian King but i'm a chicken 8:51 Cfljony22 BAK BAK BAK BAK 8:52 Flower1470 lol 9:02 Dragonian King lily do you still hate yoshi 9:06 Cfljony22 *yashi 9:08 Dragonian King *yoshi 9:11 Flower1470 I never said I hated him! 9:11 Dragonian King do you still dislike yoshi then you win an ice cream cone for not hating him though 9:15 Williamm258 i like him 9:16 Dragonian King congrats will you win a cookie (cookie) lily we don't have a cookie emote fix that plz 9:16 Flower1470 (cookies) what we did! 9:16 Cfljony22 didnt will make cookies today 9:17 Williamm258 yes i did 9:18 Flower1470 http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Smilies/cookies_zpsb43f575f.gif or http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/Smilies/cookie_zps0a91f151.gif or both 9:19 Cfljony22 first one 9:19 Flower1470 is the second one too cute for you 9:21 Cfljony22 yeah 9:21 Flower1470 @Silly which one 9:22 Williamm258 bro can you draw something for me 9:22 Dragonian King @Lily both @Will sure what do you want me to draw? 9:25 Williamm258 can you draw my toon cooking cakes and cookies 9:25 Dragonian King sure any specific kind of cakes and cookies? 9:26 Williamm258 no 9:26 Dragonian King ok 9:30 Cfljony22 LEVEL 24 9:32 Williamm258 did you get to the dungeons jony do you Want to Meet My Second 9:44 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:44 Williamm258 Wizard Now 9:46 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:46 Cfljony22 bye peep 9:46 Dragonian King ooo lily did you see that there's a new YGOTAS 9:49 Williamm258 jony its me 9:49 Cfljony22 oh my bad i dont add random people 9:49 Williamm258 its ok bye 9:52 Flower1470 @Silly yes but we haven't watched it yet Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Flower1470 ooo 9:59 Dragonian King ooo 10:10 Cfljony22 ooo 10:29 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 10:30 Flower1470 bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:31 Cfljony22 bye silly 10:31 Flower1470 ooo Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:33 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015